The detection of analytes including proteins, DNA/RNA and metabolites from body fluids and other samples of biological origin is essential for a variety of applications including medical testing, toxin detection and forensic analysis. Improved, point-of-care testing of such analytes is an urgent worldwide requirement. The current systems designed for such applications suffer from several drawbacks such as high costs, bulkiness and delayed results. There is therefore a large unmet need for the development of systems that are low-cost, portable, convenient to handle and show high efficiency towards detection. These systems should also be capable of rapidly identifying a broad range of analytes from samples of biological origin. Microfluidic, lab-on-a-chip methods have gained prominence over the past decade as solutions to this problem. The measurement of proteins using microfluidic immunoassays has been one of the important focus areas. While microfluidic technologies have gained prominence as a solution to such problems, many of them are handicapped by the absence of mature manufacturing capabilities that can enable the transition of ideas from academic labs to industry. They typically use lab-scale fabrication techniques and materials that are incompatible with standard industrial processes, which are also not conducive for scaling up for the rapid production of many devices.[1] All the components of a device need to be developed and adapted for making a device that meets the requirements as delineated herein.